The present invention relates to methods and compositions for the treatment and diagnosis of cardiovascular disease, including, but not limited to, atherosclerosis, ischemia/reperfusion, hypertension, restenosis, and arterial inflammation. The present invention further relates to screening methods to identify compositions and their therapeutic use for the treatment of fibro-proliferative and oncogenic disorders, including diabetic retinopathy, arteriosclerosis, angiogenesis, inflammation, fibrosis, tumor growth and vascularization. Genes which are differentially expressed in cardiovascular or oncogenic disease states, relative to their expression in normal, or non-disease states are identified. Genes are also identified via the ability of their gene products to interact with other gene products involved in cardiovascular or oncogenic disease. The genes identified may be used diagnostically or as targets for therapeutic intervention. In this regard, the present invention provides methods for the identification and therapeutic use of compounds in the treatment and diagnosis of cardiovascular disease. Additionally, methods are provided for the diagnostic monitoring of patients undergoing clinical evaluation for the treatment of cardiovascular disease, for monitoring the efficacy of compounds in clinical trials, and for identifying subjects who may be predisposed to cardiovascular disease.
Cardiovascular disease is a major health risk throughout the industrialized world. Atherosclerosis, the most prevalent of cardiovascular diseases, is the principal cause of heart attack, stroke, and gangrene of the extremities, and thereby the principal cause of death in the United States. Atherosclerosis is a complex disease involving many cell types and molecular factors (for a detailed review, see Ross, 1993, Nature 362: 801-809). The process, in normal circumstances a protective response to insults to the endothelium and smooth muscle cells (SMCs) of the wall of the artery, consists of the formation of fibrofatty and fibrous lesions or plaques, preceded and accompanied by inflammation. The advanced lesions of atherosclerosis may occlude the artery concerned, and result from an excessive inflammatory-fibroproliferative response to numerous different forms of insult. For example, shear stresses are thought to be responsible for the frequent occurrence of atherosclerotic plaques in regions of the circulatory system where turbulent blood flow occurs, such as branch points and irregular structures.
The first observable event in the formation of an atherosclerotic plaque occurs when blood-borne monocytes adhere to the vascular endothelial layer and transmigrate through to the sub-endothelial space. Adjacent endothelial cells at the same time produce oxidized low density lipoprotein (LDL). These oxidized LDL""s are then taken up in large amounts by the monocytes through scavenger receptors expressed on their surfaces. In contrast to the regulated pathway by which native LDL (nLDL) is taken up by nLDL specific receptors, the scavenger pathway of uptake is not regulated by the monocytes.
These lipid-filled monocytes are called foam cells, and are the major constituent of the fatty streak. Interactions between foam cells and the endothelial and SMCs which surround them lead to a state of chronic local inflammation which can eventually lead to smooth muscle cell proliferation and migration, and the formation of a fibrous plaque. Such plaques occlude the blood vessel concerned and thus restrict the flow of blood, resulting in ischemia.
Ischemia is a condition characterized by a lack of oxygen supply in tissues of organs due to inadequate perfusion. Such inadequate perfusion can have number of natural causes, including atherosclerotic or restenotic lesions, anemia, or stroke, to name a few. Many medical interventions, such as the interruption of the flow of blood during bypass surgery, for example, also lead to ischemia. In addition to sometimes being caused by diseased cardiovascular tissue, ischemia may sometimes affect cardiovascular tissue, such as in ischemic heart disease. Ischemia may occur in any organ, however, that is suffering a lack of oxygen supply.
The most common cause of ischemia in the heart is atherosclerotic disease of epicardial coronary arteries. By reducing the lumen of these vessels, atherosclerosis causes an absolute decrease in myocardial perfusion in the basal state or limits appropriate increases in perfusion when the demand for flow is augmented. Coronary blood flow can also be limited by arterial thrombi, spasm, and, rarely, coronary emboli, as well as by ostial narrowing due to luetic aortitis. Congenital abnormalities, such as anomalous origin of the left anterior descending coronary artery from the pulmonary artery, may cause myocardial ischemia and infarction in infancy, but this cause is very rare in adults. Myocardial ischemia can also occur if myocardial oxygen demands are abnormally increased, as in severe ventricular hypertrophy due to hypertension or aortic stenosis. The latter can be present with angina that is indistinguishable from that caused by coronary atherosclerosis. A reduction in the oxygen-carrying capacity of the blood, as in extremely severe anemia or in the presence of carboxy-hemoglobin, is a rare cause of myocardial ischemia. Not infrequently, two or more causes of ischemia will coexist, such as an increase in oxygen demand due to left ventricular hypertrophy and a reduction in oxygen supply secondary to coronary atherosclerosis.
The principal surgical approaches to the treatment of ischemic atherosclerosis are bypass grafting, endarterectomy, and percutaneous translumenal angioplasty (PCTA). The failure rate after these approaches due to restenosis, in which the occlusions recur and often become even worse, is extraordinarily high (30-50%). It appears that much of the restenosis is due to further inflammation, smooth muscle accumulation, and thrombosis.
A modified balloon angioplasty approach was used to treat arterial restenosis in pigs by gene therapy (Ohno et al., 1994, Science 265: 781-784). A specialized catheter was used to introduce a recombinant adenovirus carrying the gene encoding thymidine kinase (tk) into the cells at the site of arterial blockage. Subsequently, the pigs were treated with ganciclovir, a nucleoside analog which is converted by tk into a toxic form which kills cells when incorporated into DNA. Treated animals had a 50% to 90% reduction in arterial wall thickening without any observed local or systemic toxicities.
Because of the presumed role of the excessive inflammatory-fibroproliferative response in atherosclerosis and ischemia, a number of researchers have investigated, in the context of arterial injury, the expression of certain factors involved in inflammation, cell recruitment and proliferation. These factors include growth factors, cytokines, and other chemicals, including lipids involved in cell recruitment and migration, cell proliferation and the control of lipid and protein synthesis.
For example, the expression of PDGF (platelet derived growth factor) or its receptor was studied: in rats during repair of arterial injury (Majesky et al., 1990, J. Cell Biol. 111: 2149); in adherent cultures of human monocyte-derived macrophages treated with oxidized LDL (Malden et al., 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266: 13901); and in bovine aortic endothelial cells subjected to fluid shear stress (Resnick et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 4591-4595). Expression of IGF-I (insulin-like growth factor-I) was studied after balloon deendothelialization of rat aorta (Cercek et al., 1990, Circulation Research 66: 1755-1760).
Other studies have focused on the expression of adhesion-molecules on the surface of activated endothelial cells which mediate monocyte adhesion. These adhesion molecules include intracellular adhesion molecule-1, ICAM-1 (Simmons et al., 1988, Nature, 331: 624-627), ELAM (Bevilacqua et al., 1989, Science 243: 1160-1165; Bevilacqua et al., 1991, Cell 67: 233), and vascular cell adhesion molecule, VCAM-1 (Osborn et al., 1989, Cell 59: 1203-1211); all of these surface molecules are induced transcriptionally in the presence of IL-1. Histological studies reveal that ICAM-1, ELAM and VCAM-1 are expressed on endothelial cells in areas of lesion formation in vivo (Cybulsky et al., 1991, Science 251: 788-791; 1991, Arterioscler. Thromb. 11: 1397a; Poston et al., 1992, Am. J. Pathol. 140: 665-673). VCAM-1 and ICAM-1 were shown to be induced in cultured rabbit arterial endothelium, as well as in cultured human iliac artery endothelial cells by lysophophatidylcholine, a major phospholipid component of atherogenic lipoproteins. (Kume et al., 1992, J. Clin. Invest. 90: 1138-1144). VCAM-I, ICAM-1, and class II major histocompatibility antigens were reported to be induced in response to injury to rabbit aorta (Tanaka, et al., 1993, Circulation 88: 1788-1803).
Cytomegalovirus (CMV) has been implicated in restenosis as well as atherosclerosis in general (Speir, et al., 1994, Science 265: 391-394). It was observed that the CMV protein IE84 apparently predisposes smooth muscle cells to increased growth at the site of restenosis by combining with and inactivating p53 protein, which is known to suppress tumors in its active form.
The foregoing studies are aimed at defining the role of particular gene products presumed to be involved in the excessive inflammatory-fibroproliferative response leading to atherosclerotic plaque formation. However, such approaches cannot identify the full panoply of gene products that are involved in the disease process, much less identify those which may serve as therapeutic targets for the diagnosis and treatment of various forms of cardiovascular disease.
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for the treatment and diagnosis of cardiovascular disease, including but not limited to, atherosclerosis, ischemia/reperfusion, hypertension, restenosis, and arterial inflammation. Specifically, genes are identified and described which are differentially expressed in cardiovascular disease states, relative to their expression in normal, or non-cardiovascular disease states.
The present invention further relates to screening methods to identify compositions and their therapeutic use for the treatment of fibroproliferative and oncogenic disorders, including diabetic retinopathy, cancer, tumorigenesis, vascularization of tumors, angiogenesis artherosclerosis inflammation and fibrosis.
xe2x80x9cDifferential expressionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to both quantitative as well as qualitative differences in the genes"" temporal and/or tissue expression patterns. Differentially expressed genes may represent xe2x80x9cfingerprint genes,xe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ctarget genes.xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cFingerprint gene,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a differentially expressed gene whose expression pattern may be utilized as part of a prognostic or diagnostic cardiovascular disease evaluation, or which, alternatively, may be used in methods for identifying compounds useful for the treatment of cardiovascular disease. xe2x80x9cTarget genexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a differentially expressed gene involved in cardiovascular disease such that modulation of the level of target gene expression or of target gene product activity may act to ameliorate a cardiovascular disease condition. Compounds that modulate target gene expression or activity of the target gene product can be used in the treatment of cardiovascular disease.
Further, xe2x80x9cpathway genesxe2x80x9d are defined via the ability of their products to interact with other gene products involved in cardiovascular disease. Pathway genes may also exhibit target gene and/or fingerprint gene characteristics. Although the genes described herein may be differentially expressed with respect to cardiovascular disease, and/or their products may interact with gene products important to cardiovascular disease, the genes may also be involved in mechanisms important to additional cardiovascular processes.
The invention includes the products of such fingerprint, target, and pathway genes, as well as antibodies to such gene products. Furthermore, the engineering and use of cell- and animal-based models of cardiovascular disease to which such gene products may contribute are also described.
The present invention encompasses methods for prognostic and diagnostic evaluation of cardiovascular disease conditions, and for the identification of subjects exhibiting a predisposition to such conditions. Furthermore, the invention provides methods for evaluating the efficacy of drugs, and monitoring the progress of patients, involved in clinical trials for the treatment of cardiovascular disease.
The invention also provides methods for the identification of compounds that modulate the expression of genes or the activity of gene products involved in cardiovascular disease, as well as methods for the treatment of cardiovascular disease which may involve the administration of such compounds to individuals exhibiting cardiovascular disease symptoms or tendencies.
The invention also provides methods for the identification of compounds that modulate the expression of genes or the activity of gene products involved in fibroproliferative or oncogenic disorders, including tumorigenesis and the vascularization of tumors.
The invention is based, in part, on systematic search strategies involving in vivo and in vitro cardiovascular disease paradigms coupled with sensitive and high throughput gene expression assays. In contrast to approaches that merely evaluate the expression of a given gene product presumed to play a role in a disease process, the search strategies and assays used herein permit the identification of all genes, whether known or novel, that are expressed or repressed in the disease condition, as well as the evaluation of their temporal regulation and function during disease progression. This comprehensive approach and evaluation permits the discovery of novel genes and gene products, as well as the identification of an array of genes and gene products (whether novel or known) involved in novel pathways that play a major role in the disease pathology. Thus, the invention allows one to define targets useful for diagnosis, monitoring, rational drug screening and design, and/or other therapeutic intervention.
In the working examples described herein, five novel human genes are identified that are demonstrated to be differentially expressed in different cardiovascular disease states. The identification of these genes and the characterization of their expression in particular disease states provide newly identified roles in cardiovascular disease for these genes.
Specifically, fchd531, fchd540, and fchd545 are novel genes that are each differentially regulated in endothelial cells subjected to shear stress. fchd531 and fchd545 are each down-regulated, whereas fchd540 is up-regulated by shear stress. fchd602 and fchd605 are novel genes that are each up-regulated in monocytes treated with oxidized LDL. Accordingly, methods are provided for the diagnosis, monitoring in clinical trials, screening for therapeutically effective compounds, and treatment of cardiovascular disease based upon the discoveries herein regarding the expression patterns of fchd531, fchd540, fchd545, fchd602, and fchd605.
Both fchd540 and rchd534 are up-reguated in response to laminar shear stress and are specifically expressed in vascular tissue. These findings combined with the observations that both fchd540 and rchd534 specifically inhibit TGF-xcex2 signalling and that these genes are located in an area of the human genome implicated in the pathogenesis of several human malignancies indicates that they are excellent and specific targets for therapeutic intervention in the treatment of fibroproliferative and oncogenic disorders including tumorigenesis and vascularization.
The characteristic up-regulation of genes fchd540, fchd602, and fchd605 can be used to design cardiovascular disease treatment strategies. For those up-regulated genes that have a causative effect on the disease conditions, treatment methods can be designed to reduce or eliminate their expression, particularly in endothelial cells or monocytes. Alternatively, treatment methods include inhibiting the activity of the protein products of these genes. For those up-regulated genes that have a protective effect, treatment methods can be designed for enhancing the activity of the products of such genes.
In either situation, detecting expression of these genes in excess of normal expression provides for the diagnosis of cardiovascular disease. Furthermore, in testing the efficacy of compounds during clinical trials, a decrease in the level of the expression of these genes corresponds to a return from a disease condition to a normal state, and thereby indicates a positive effect of the compound. The cardiovascular diseases that may be so diagnosed, monitored in clinical trials, and treated include but are not limited to atherosclerosis, ischemia/reperfusion, hypertension, restenosis, and arterial inflammation.
The characteristic down-regulation of fchd531 and fchd545 can also be used to design cardiovascular disease treatment strategies. For those genes whose down-regulation has a pathogenic effect, treatment methods can be designed to restore or increase their expression, particularly in endothelial cells. Alternatively, treatment methods include increasing the activity of the protein products of these genes. For those genes whose down-regulation has a protective effect, treatment methods can be designed for decreasing the amount or activity of the products of such genes.
In either situation, detecting expression of these genes in below normal expression provides for the diagnosis of cardiovascular disease. Furthermore, in testing the efficacy of compounds during clinical trials, an increase in the level of the expression of these genes corresponds to a return from a disease condition to a normal state, and thereby indicates a positive effect of the compound. The cardiovascular diseases that may be so diagnosed, monitored in clinical trials, and treated include but are not limited to atherosclerosis, ischemia/reperfusion, hypertension, restenosis, and arterial inflammation.
The invention encompasses methods for screening compounds and other substances for treating cardiovascular disease by assaying their ability to modulate the expression of the target genes disclosed herein or activity of the protein products of the target genes. The invention further encompasses methods for screening compounds and other substances for treating fibroproliferative disorders and oncogenic disorders by assaying their ability to modulate the expression of the target genes disclosed herein or activity of the protein products of the target genes. Such screening methods include, but are not limited to, assays for identifying compounds and other substances that interact with (e.g., bind to) the target gene protein products.
In addition, the invention encompasses methods for treating cardiovascular disease by administering compounds and other substances that modulate the overall activity of the target gene products. Compounds and other substances can effect such modulation either on the level of target gene expression or target protein activity.
The invention is based in part on the identification of novel protein-protein interactions of the rchd534 protein with itself and with the fchd540 protein, as well as interactions of the rchd534 protein or the fchd540 protein with other protein members of the TGF-xcex2 signalling pathway. The rchd534 gene was described in Applicant""s co-pending application Ser. No. 08/485,573, filed Jun. 7, 1995, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Screening methods are provided for identifying compounds and other substances for treating cardiovascular disease by assaying their ability to inhibit these interactions. Furthermore, methods are provided for identifying compounds and other substances that enhance the TGF-xcex2 response by modulating the activity of the expression of the rchd534 or fchd540 genes or the activity of their gene products. In addition, methods are provided for treating cardiovascular disease by administering compounds and other substances that inhibit these protein interactions.
The invention is based in part on the identification of the endothelial cell specific expression pattern of two genes, rchd534 and fchd540, whose protein products inhibit the TGF-xcex2 response. The fchd540 gene has been mapped to regions of the human genome that have been implicated in the pathogenesis of several human malignancies. The invention is further based on the finding that these genes and mutants thereof may be used to modulate TGF-xcex2 induced signalling in endothelial cells. Accordingly, the rchd534 and rchd540 genes may be targets for intervention in a variety of inflammatory and fibroproliferative disorders that involve endothelial cells, including, but not limited to, oncology related disorders, disorders related to vascularization, such as cancer angiogenesis, inflammation, and fibrosis.
Membrane bound target gene products containing extracellular domains can be a particularly useful target for treatment methods as well as diagnostic and clinical monitoring methods. The fchd602 gene, for example, encodes a transmembrane protein, which contains multiple transmembrane domains and, therefore, can be readily contacted by other compounds on the cell surface. Accordingly, natural ligands, derivatives of natural ligands, and antibodies that bind to the fchd602 gene product can be utilized to inhibit its activity, or alternatively, to target the specific destruction of cells that express the gene. Furthermore, the extracellular domains of the fchd602 gene product provide targets which allow for the design of especially efficient screening systems for identifying compounds that bind to the fchd602 gene product.
Such an assay system can also be used to screen and identify antagonists of the interaction between the fchd602 gene product and ligands that bind to the fchd602 gene product. For example, the compounds can act as decoys by binding to the endogenous (i.e., natural) ligand for the fchd602 gene product. The resulting reduction in the amount of ligand-bound fchd602 gene transmembrane protein will modulate the activity of disease state cells, such as monocytes. Soluble proteins or peptides, such as peptides comprising one or more of the extracellular domains, or portions and/or analogs thereof of the fchd602 gene product, including, for example, soluble fusion proteins such as Ig-tailed fusion proteins, can be particularly useful for this purpose.
Similarly, antibodies that are specific to one or more of the extracellular domains of the fchd602 product provide for the ready detection of this target gene product in diagnostic tests or in clinical test monitoring. Accordingly, endothelial cells can be treated, either in vivo or in vitro, with such a labeled antibody to determine the disease state of endothelial cells. Because the fchd602 gene product is up-regulated in monocytes in the disease state, its detection positively corresponds with cardiovascular disease.
Such methods for treatment, diagnosis, and clinical test monitoring which use the fchd602 gene product as described above can also be applied to other target genes that encode transmembrane gene products, including but not limited to the fchd545 gene, which encodes multiple transmembrane domains and extracellular domains.
The examples presented in Sections 6 and 7, below, demonstrate the use of the cardiovascular disease paradigms of the invention to identify cardiovascular disease target genes.
The example presented in Section 8, below, demonstrates the use of fingerprint genes in diagnostics and as surrogate markers for testing the efficacy of candidate drugs in basic research and in clinical trials.
The example presented in Section 9, below, demonstrates the use of fingerprint genes, particularly fchd545, in the imaging of a diseased cardiovascular tissue.
The example presented in Section 11, below, demonstrates the interaction of two target gene products, the rchd534 and fchd540 proteins, and the further characterization of their roles in oncology, angiogenesis, cardiovascular disease and the TGF-xcex2 signalling pathway.